1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cross-shaped, T-shaped, straight and straight-curved connecting members being used when assembling or fabricating a swimming pool, parapets, vinyl houses, etc, and method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
When the swimming pool, parapets and vinyl houses are assembled or fabricated as simplified facilities, pipe frames are used as foundation means or support means of a tent. This support means connects a plurality of frames in various directions to form roofs and sides of a structure. At this time, a predetermined connecting means is required to connect the frames.
The connecting means forms a connecting opening into which the pipe frame is inserted. A straight connecting member is used for connecting two frames linearly. A straight-curved connecting member is used for treating curved portions such as a roof, and a T-shaped connecting member is adopted for connecting frames vertically and horizontally in three directions, and also a cross-shaped connecting member is necessary for forming a central support framework.
The connecting members should be made to fit into respective connecting sections prior to construction work. These connecting members are generally molded with a molding material such as synthetic resins. Such a connecting member made from the synthetic resins has a drawback that frame-connected sections are easily broken down due to heavy load of frames. To improve this drawback, the connecting member made from a metal material has been proposed, but also has defects including complicated producing method, considerable load and expensive producing cost.
Furthermore, there has been attempted a combined connecting member in which a connected section is only manufactured with a metal pipe and a connecting part is made from the synthetic resins. However, this combination also includes problems to cause complicated manufacturing facilities and process for combination with the metal material and the synthetic resins, to contain difficulty in installing the manufacturing facilities, and to incur expensive producing cost.
Accordingly, the connecting member is required to have a simplified structure that the connecting parts are made with the metal material and a fixed part disposed between the connecting parts is formed with the synthetic resins, and also it is needed that a manufacturing method therefor is simplified by molding.